Goddess's Panther
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: The great king of Wakanda reunites with his teenage love. COMPLETE


**Hiya peeps, I'm back with another fic, i hope I don't irritate y'all with story after story because I can't help it, fantasies are always spinning around my brain whenever I get some free time ;-}**

 **So as I promised, this one is a Storm/T'Challa one shot that'd been revolving around my brain since I watched BLACK PANTHER which was a wonderful watch and Chadwick Boseman, I'm in love with you and your smile after this one, man ;p**

 **Now I need to clear a few points before y'all go down:-**

 **1\. The story can take place any time after the end of BLACK PANTHER, it's all up to you guys and here we're supposing that the Legacy Virus s**t hasn't taken place yet so everyone is alive and happy.**

 **2\. For the people who don't know, Ororo was T'Challa's teenage love and wife in comics (But they got divorced later, unfortunately) and now I'm trying to connect these two in reel life, too.**

 **3.** **This is my first attempt at writing Ororo and T'Challa with 'my kinda touch' so the characters could sound a little bit OOC at various points. Apologies in advance ;p**

 **Now what are you guys waiting for? just jump down and enjoyyy ;-}**

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

"Can anyone please tell me why I'm being forced to miss my New York Fashion Week for this boring party?" Jubilee spoke through her clenched teeth, a tight smile plastered on her face.

Ororo smirked and shook her head. "Because this 'boring' party's been given for the new ambassador of UN. It's a big day for Hank, guys."

"'Ro is right." Bobby agreed. "Besides, it's also an opportunity for all of us mutants to prove that we also want a peaceful cordiality with humans.

"Exactly." Ororo smiled again and took a glass of orange juice from the waiter. "Now you guys stay together and Jubilee, you, don't create any scene this time."

Jubilee crossed her arms with a soft pout. "If you're talking about the last time, someone had dissolved something in my drink."

"Yeah right." smirking, Ororo rolled her eyes and advanced towards the mayor to discuss the recent attack from FOH with him.

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

Ororo once again glared over her shoulder at the dark skinned man smirking at her from the corner. He hadn't stopped staring at her since she came here. His piercing gaze had started making her feel quite uncomfortable.

Trying to avoid him, she hastily spun around for another drink. She took red Sangria this time. As she took the first sip-

"Long hair looks much better on you."

Ororo quickly glared over her shoulder. "Why are you stalking me, Mister?"

"Stalking?" the tall man in expensive armani smirked. "I don't think bumping into an old friend in a random party is called stalking."

"An old friend?" Ororo's eyes narrowed. "But I don't know you, Mister..."

"T'Challa," the stranger walked up to Ororo and caught her left wrist to trace his index finger over the red beaded bracelet with a silver panther in the middle, smirking. "The king of Wakanda."

The revelation widened Ororo's eyes. She finally knew who this man was. The revelation immediately sent her into the back of her mind where all her old memories were buried and one of them was this man, _the king of Wakanda._

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

 _She ran her mesmerized gaze around. Being surrounded by the green arms of mother nature, that's what she always wanted to have. The vast greenery and the pleasant chirps, grunts, growls and mewls of the wild animals and birds around her were a little piece of heaven in itself. Charles had sent them here to pick up a new student but she couldn't help but send Scott and Jean for talking to his parents and come here, to take some memorable pictures of this Wakandan paradise._

 _Her mesmerized contemplation was destroyed by a loud gunshot that tightened Ororo's jaw. "Looks like some idiots are trying to disturb the peace of this place."_

 _She stealthily crept towards those hunters. It was a trio after a herd of deers. She hid behind a thick shrub so they couldn't see her. Her rapidly whitening eyes silently called for the thick dark clouds to pour rains all over the jungle so all the animals could run back to their homes but as she tried to do so-"_

 _"Don't even think about it, mutie." suddenly the barrel of a fourth rifle was pressed against her right temple. Ororo quickly raised her hands in mock surrender._

 _"Where the hell did she come from?" the leader raised his eyebrow at weather witch._

 _"I don't know boss," the tiny minion looked back to his boss. "But looks like she was trying to alert the animals with her mutant powers."_

 _Ororo took advantage of this little distraction and surged up to punch the butt boy in the gut before dropkicking him away. Now the trio pointed their rifles at the girl but in the blink of an eye, their guns were on the ground and Ororo was kicking the shit out of them but shit, the minions distracted Ororo enough to notice the boss'd picked up a stone lying near him. He threw it at her with all his might. Ororo grabbed her bleeding forehead with a sharp snarl, staggered sideways and collapsed to the leafy ground but before passing out completely, her blurring vision watched someone jump out of a thick bush and lunge at the leader of hunters._

 _His speed and strength reminded her of panther who beat all those morons to a thick pulp within a few seconds. He then walked up to her and picked up her whimpering frame into his arms._

 _"Who are you, my beautiful wind-rider?" the thick Wakandan accent sounded heavy and drawled to Ororo's fading senses._

 _"O-Ororo.." she gave a stuttering reply. "A-And who are you?"_

 _The blurred face gave a smile before replying. "T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda."_

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

Ororo returned to the present moment with a loud gasp. As she recognized the man standing before her, she hugged him heartily. "Oh my God, T'Challa! After such a long time!"

"Finally." T'Challa grinned into her hair and took in her sweet scent of Earth after rains such a long time.

Ororo pulled off and gave a pursed smile. "Sorry for not being able to recognize you earlier. Sorry to say but I couldn't even see your face that day. The next time when I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital with this bracelet around my wrist and a note- a gift from the prince of Wakanda to a beautiful wind-rider."

"My little sister's made it for me from her sacred beads. It keeps the bad luck away." T'Challa smiled back. "By the way you haven't changed a bit. Looking as beautiful as you were that day."

Ororo cleared her throat and lowered her head with a shy smile. "Well, thanks for the compliment as well as for saving me from those hunters that day."

T'Challa grinned at her soft blush. "You're always welcome, my wind-rider."

Ororo grinned back. "So what are you doing here in New York?"

"Well I'm here to-"

"He's one of our special guests, 'Ro." Hank approached the duo. "And as far as I can see, I don't need to introduce you both to each other, right?"

"Right." Ororo smiled widely. "We've known each other for a long time."

"That's wonderful." Hank now turned to the new crowned-head of Wakanda. "Your speech at UN assembly last month was wonderful. United Nations is really looking forward to establishing better relationships with the leader of one of the most advanced countries today, Your Highness."

"T'Challa," T'Challa extended his hand, smiling. "I don't like to be formal among the friends."

"And I'm Jubilee and he's Bobby!" the junior X-Duo also jumped into the conversation out of nowhere. "You must've heard about us, we're X-Men."

"Of course I have. It's really nice to meet you all." he shook hands with everyone. "Now if you guys don't mind, can I talk to my long-lost friend for a while?"

"Uhm-yeah, of course. 'Ro is all yours for tonight." Jubilee chinked with a mischievous wink at Ororo before the trio left the couple alone.

"So," Ororo looked back to him and smiled. "How's the life been since we last met?"

He smiled. "Well I'll tell you everything but not here, the place is too crowded for my liking."

Ororo let out a confused smirk. "Then where?

T'Challa nodded at his bodyguards before smiling at Ororo again. "Show me your favorite place."

She smirked back. "But it's very far away from here."

"Don't worry, my car flies faster than a rocket."

Ororo chuckled. "C'mon then, let's get out of here."

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

"Stop the car right here." Ororo said, smirking. "We'll walk from here."

T'Challa smiled back at her. "Okay," he smoothly stepped out of his car and opened the door for her like a true gentleman he was. He then ran his appreciative gaze around. "Holy mother of Nature! Had no idea York even had something like this."

'Ro smiled softly, taking off her heels. "Rainbow Falls. I often come here when I need some peace of mind." when T'Challa finished taking off his boots and cuffing his pants legs, she extended her hand. "C'mon let's go up there but be careful, the trail is a bit slippery."

following along the trail that lead them through a deep canyon with rock slopes and steep side, the couple finally reached behind the stream of cool, shining water falling into the river down there. The cooling mist killing the heat left by the hot day and the cross spray of the fresh cold water soothing the tired bodies.

T'Challa contently leaned back against the damp rock and smirked. "This place is really a little piece of heaven in big apple."

Ororo smirked back, extending her fingers to feel the ice-cold spray. "People usually come here in the daytime but I like to spend nights here when the moonlight makes every drop of the falling water look like a shining diamond."

"T'Challa looked back to her and let out a teasing smirk." I certainly didn't take you for a philosopher with that Mohawk that time."

Ororo smirkingly rolled her eyes. "Well I'm a 51 year old single teacher now so I think I deserve to be a little bit philosophical."

T'Challa chuckled. "Honestly, you really don't look LIKE 51 at all."

"Well, the credit goes to my powers upgraded by an old enemy named Apocalypse. I don't know how it happens but my enhanced powers give me resistance to aging among others abilities. By the way..." she smirked again. "I can say the same about the king of Wakanda."

"Well about me you can give credits to a 'magical' Wakandan herb." he said with a mischievous wink.

"And...how many wives do you have so far?" Ororo teased.

Now it was TChalla's turn to roll his eyes with a blushing smirk. "Just to inflate your ego, I'm still single, too."

"Goddess, now that's a big surprise!" the weather witch grinned. "The great Leader of Wakanda is in his fifties and not married yet?! How's that possible?"

"Because the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on passed out in my arms before I could even say a proper hi." Ororo looked at him, stunned. His sudden burst of laughter instantly lightened the situation. Ororo slapped his arm with a soft growl.

He leaned back and chuckled again. "Relax Ororo, I was just kidding."

Ororo shook her head with a weak smirk. "I know."

His face abruptly turned serious. He slowly turned and held her shoulders. He took his face close to hers and cupped her face, his warm breath touching her trembling lips. "What if I wasn't?"

Surprised at his question, Ororo looked up into his eyes and whispered. "W-What...what do you mean by that question, T'Challa?"

He gazed into her eyes deeply, as if trying to find something he hadn't gotten for years. "I don't know how to say this but...i know it's been a very long time, but i could never forget your face, Ororo."

Completely overwhelmed by the surging wave of emotions husband words created inside her, Ororo wrapped her fingers around his wrists and whispered shakily. "W-Why?"

Mentally battling himself if he should tell her or not, T'Challa took a long moment before replying. "Do you believe in love at first sight, 'Ro? Because you were _that_ for me."

Her reply stunned the weather witch completely.

"But T'Challa-"

Before she could murmur another word, T'Challa's lips were on hers. His strong arms wrapped around her little waist to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. Ororo moaned when his tongue gently entered her mouth and start flicking hers sensually.

He quickly ended the battle of lips and started placing warm kisses all over her face. "You don't know how much I've waited for this one chance to see you again. I saw you fight those hunters so bravely that day, Your face, your innocence, your courage, I could never forget any of them, you were always the first woman that came to my mind when I imagine my queen." with the end of his sentence he put his lips on hers again.

His admission melted all of Ororo's hesitation. No one had ever made her feel this special before. His honest words really took her breath away but before they could distract her from the mission of her life and make her throw herself into his arms, she abruptly broke the kiss and shook her head, panting. "N-No, I can't do this!"

She hastily turned around and not caring about the slippery path, rushed towards the bridge. As she reached halfway across the old bridge, T'Challa caught her wrist from behind and pulled her back into his arms. "What's wrong, Ororo? Why can you not do this? Do you have someone else in your life?"

"No!" she growled back. "It's not like that. It's just..look I'm a teacher at a school for mutants now. I have some responsibilities. They need me, especially now when some very dangerous mutant-despising organizations like Transigen and FOH are emerging so I'm sorry but...I can't leave them just because you want me to be your queen."

T'Challa sighed deeply and released her arms. He could understand her situation because he was also tied to the great responsibility of running an entire nation. He looked back at her and smiled weakly. "Well then, good bye, Ororo."

The defeated look on T'Challa's face made Ororo's heart ache because she knew she'd broken his. She'd never thought he had such deep feelings toward her. Once again, she spun around to walk away from him but...her feet, they didn't want to step forward, they want to go back to her lover, the man who'd loved her so deeply for years.

Forgetting all the reasoning her mind was giving her about her decision, Ororo turned on her heel and ran back into T'Challa's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her hungrily. When the passionate fight of lips finally came to an end, Ororo stroked his cheeks and whispered softly, tears glistening in her wide eyes. "My responsibilities can wait, I want this night with you."

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

T'Challa's mouth crashed onto hers in another passionate kiss as he heard her. His tongue greeted hers in a sensual embrace. Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the back of his neck. His hungry mouth now traveled down to draw a stinging trail of feverish kisses and licks all over her bobbing throat. His eager hands pushed the spaghetti straps of her dress off her shoulders. The dress fell off her gorgeous breasts. A gasped moan escaped her lips when T'Challa squeezed a chocolate orb.

Ororo abruptly broke the kiss again and wriggled out of the circle of T'Challa's arms. She slowly stepped back with a mischievous smile on her face. Confused and aroused, T'Challa saw her lean against the old railing of the bridge. She seductively pushed the dress down her legs and stepped out of it. Widening the eyes of her man, she was now standing before him in nothing but red lace thong panties.

Her right seductively reached up to stroke the valley of her heaving breasts. "C'mon, show my your animal, T'Challa."

T'Challa's eyes broadened. "How did you-"

"Hank told me everything about the 'other' identity of yours." she enticingly bit her bottom lip. "Now, make me yours tonight, _Panther_."

T'Challa didn't need to be told twice. He lunged at this maddening piece of heavenly beauty and started devouring every inch of her naked flesh. A loud gasp jumped out of her lips when his mouth moved to suck a poking nipple into his mouth, licking and slurping the plump melon, making her body shiver uncontrollably against him. One of his hands trailer down to rip off her dampened panties and touch her wet hot pussy. With a loud groan Ororo's hand plunged into T'Challa's short but thick hair and kept combing her fingers through it until he claimed both of her orbs. His mouth now licked its way down to her shaved prize between her smooth legs.

"A-Ahhh..." Ororo tossed her head back with a shuddering moan when he pushed his face against the mound of her lovely pussy, sliding his tongue along the wet slit. She moaned loudly, finding her body melting against his demanding tongue. T'Challa held one of her legs over his shoulder running his hand along the length of her leg up her thigh to feel her beautiful chocolate-skinned body quiver. Ororo felt every nerve ending stand on end with the slightest of his touch. His lips began sucking on her clit lightly as one hand reached for one of her full heated breasts. Pinching her nipple sent a wave of pulsing pleasure through her that made her scream out in a pain that felt too good to be true.

O-Oh my..." Ororo's eyes rolled closed with a shuddering smile as her hands unconsciously started running through T'Challa's hair again. His head rolled as his tongue tasted the sweet tangy mixture of cum slipping down between her thighs as it began slowly fucking her cunt.

T'Challa pulled his mouth back to growl. "Opened your eyes, Ororo, I wanna see your pleasure in your eyes." Ororo followed his growling command and opened her eyes. As her soft gaze met his darkened one, T'Challa buried his face into her trembling womanhood again and lapped at it like a hungry panther he was.

"Oh Goddess!" Ororo all but screamed when his thick middle finger pushed its way inside her narrow hole and his lips closed over the swollen clit. T'Challa heard a loud crash of thunder in the background and smirked against the over-sensitive button.

The thundering dark blanket of clouds hid the moon completely. Forgetting all her shame and hesitation, Ororo grabbed T'Challa's head and waved against his mouth. "O-Oh Goddess! I'm coming, T'Challa..."

T'Challa purred against the throbbing flesh and started fingering her harder. "C'mon Ororo, let it go, love..."

As he felt her coming, he pulled his finger out and attached his mouth to her entrance. The arrival of the pouring rain revealed the crescendo the weather witch had finally achieved. Her lover licked and sucked every single drop of her flooding out cum mixed with rain drops dripping down her pussy greedily.

When he finally licked her clean, he stood up, smirking and stared down at her quivering body glistening with sweat, rain droplets and wanton lust. Ororo surged forward and captured his mouth with hers to taste herself on his tongue. T'Challa eagerly shed all his soaked clothes. He groaned against Ororo's mouth when this astonishing beauty lowered her hand and cupped his eager manhood through the underwear. Getting rid of the last annoying piece of the soaked cloth he eagerly turned her around and bent her over the railing and set the engorged tip of his huge cock against her still oozing entrance.

"O-Ohh..." Ororo's eyes rolled closed with a loud moan as her lover's cock slowly slid past her swollen lips inside her wet hot depth. T'Challa hissed in pleasure as the marvelous tightness enveloped his length. He planted an affectionate kiss on her shoulder before starting pushing in and out of her passionately.

"O-Oh Goddess, yes! Just like that, T'Challa!"

Her encouraging moans spurred T'Challa on to fuck the woman of his dreams with everything he had. He grabbed her shiny dripping platinum blonde hair in a tight fist and gave it a gentle pull and began to thrust into her madly. He licked the cold water of God off her back and kneaded her velvety soft breasts, making her moan loudly with every expert stroke.

As he smelled another soul shuddering orgasm surging inside her, he pulled out of her, spun her around raised one of her legs and cupped his hands around the firm globes of her ass lifting her off the floor as his cock plunged deeply into her tight cunt so he could see her come again. He swallowed her moan in another intense kiss. Ororo grasped the railing for support and wrapped her raised leg around his thigh and started rolling her hips against his thrusts, making them both groan in heavy pleasure.

T'Challa broke the kiss and looked at his lover's face that was a heady mix of undeniable pleasure and ardour for more. He pulled himself out of her sopping heat only to ram all of cock to the hilt inside her again, making her scream in his ear. Biting her bottom lip, Ororo opened her darkened eyes and looked into T'Challa's. "P-Please...make me come, T'Challa.."

Without hesitation T'Challa thrust himself inside her again and doubled his pace pounding with relentless force. Ororo threw her head back and moaned again when he lowered his head and captured a nipple between his teeth and took his free hand down to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden behind her shaved split. Ororo lost it completely and came with a deafening roar when the most powerful climax she'd ever felt shook her entire body. T'Challa shoved his entire length to the hilt and tried to pump through her orgasm as long as he could but her strangling inner walls clenched around his rock-hard length furiously and as a result, he also came with a loud groan he hid into the deep crook of Ororo's neck, spilling his thick spunk deep inside her womb.

Panting breathlessly, he slowly pulled out of her, causing a soft whimper on her lips and affectionately snaked his arms around her to rest his head against her shoulder. When T'Challa finally got a chance to catch a breath, he nibbled on Ororo's earlobe and whispered in her ear. "Can we meet like this again, Ororo?"

His words a silent plea Ororo heard. She wrapped her arms around his naked back and printed a soft kiss on his sweaty shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be able to say no."

 **O:T:O:T:O:T:O:T:O**

 **Now reviews, follows and favorites please ;-}**


End file.
